La melodramática historia de una comedia
by D.E.S.E.S.P.E.R.A.C.I.O.N
Summary: ¿Hikaru saliendo con "amigas"?¿Malvaviscos importados?¿obsesión por las manzanas?¿Hikaru haciéndose el héroe? ¿¡quién es Kei-kun? Esta es otra historia, alocada y algo rídicula, que tiene como protagonistas a nuestros lindos gemelos ¡no se la pierdan!


¡Hola a todos! Aquí dejo otra historia de mis gemelos y cómo los problemas son sus mejores amigos no pude separarlos XD este es otro oneshot, claro que es uno completamente aparte de las historias que he subido y también algo distinta ^^ ; al principio era muy dramática y después le agregué un poco de "humor" (por eso el título, no sé si en realidad va con la historia ^^) gracias a aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer y, más aún, de dejar sus comentarios n.n ¡Nos vemos!

_**°°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°°° °°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°°° °°°°°oOo°°°°oOo°°°°°° °°°°°°oOo°°°°oOo**ººº_

_**"La melodrámatica historia de una comedia" **_

En plenas vacaciones de verano, (en un día elegido al azar por quien escribe), en una de las mansiones da la Familia Hitachiin, en una cama compartida por dos personas idénticas (en más de un sentido) tuvo inicio, aquella mañana, lo que sería conocido más tarde como: un gran malentendido que habría de atentar contra la unidad familiar...

Días después de tal incidente, un par de pelirrojos declararían que el hecho desencadenante de esta ola de tragedias fue una llamada que el mayor de ellos recibió aquel soleado día...

- ¿Hikaru?- el menor comenzó a zarandear a quien dormía a su lado, con la clara intención de despertarlo

-¿eh? - el mayor, resignado a perder horas de su sueño reparador, abrió lentamente sus ojos

-Tú móvil está sonando- respondió el otro con fastidio

-¡ah! gracias Kaoru – ante tal hecho, se incorporó rápidamente y rebuscó entre las sábanas el "bendito aparato" (como lo llamaba Kaoru)- ¿Hola? Ah! Misa-chan ¿cómo estás? ¡Sí, claro! Te paso a buscar a las dos ¿te parece? Ok nos vemos. Sí, sí esta bien. Adios

-¿otra de tus amiguitas Hikaru? - comentó con tono despreocupado el menor, al tiempo que miraba el reloj de pared ubicado frente a la cama

-Sí, era Misa-chan... te mando saludos – respondió mientras se encaminaba hacia el guardaropa

-ah...

-Oye, Kaoru, yo...

-vas a salir otra vez ¿no?

-Si y...

-vas a llegar tarde... no hay problema

-gracias por ser tan comprensivo... definitivamente eres mi hermano favorito, Kaoru

-¡y también el único que tienes! - respondió el menor y con aire de ofendido lanzó una almohada que rebotó contra la puerta del baño que el otro acababa de cerrar

Y así, como ya se había hecho costumbre desde hace días, Hikaru salió con otra de sus amigas y Kaoru, sin ánimos de salir por el sofocante calor, se resignó a pasar otra tarde aburrida, llena de melodramas y sangrientas historias. Sí, así es, Kaoru viviría lo que los plebeyos llamaban comúnmente "tarde de cine" XD.

Luego de varias horas frente al televisor y de gastar una caja de pañuelos completa, al ver por décima vez "Titanic", Kaoru miró el reloj: eran las once y media. Esas no eran horas de llegada cuando había salido desde temprano (llevaba más de ocho horas fuera) y menos si su pequeño y único hermano (que además había sido nombrado ·"hermano favorito") estaba solo y desamparado y más aún cuando tal estado de "vacío" era su culpa, ¿no?

Decidido, tomó asiento en una butaca cercana a la puerta, para darle una pequeña bienvenida a su querido hermano. De pronto un ruido rompió el silencio de la noche, dando paso a una cabellera anaranjada que se movía con cautela por entre las sombras...

-¿Hikaru? - preguntó Kaoru al tiempo que reprimía su risa, verdaderamente, como ladrón.. su hermano se moriría de hambre ¬ ¬

-¿Kaoru? ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando – respondió mandándole una mirada asesina, esperando que entendiera el mensaje

-te dije que iba a llegar ...

-sé lo que dijiste, te escuché perfectamente

-entonces...

-Hikaru ¿te gusta esa chica? - el cambio de tema, también trajo consigo un cambio de actitud; Kaoru estaba completamente serio. aunque, la verdad era que sólo estaba buscando algo para fastidiarlo

-¿Misa-chan?

-Sí... ella o Miki, Rika, Sayoko o Tomoe... cualquiera de ellas

-creo que no ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo que "crees"?

-bueno, son mis amigas y les tengo cariño – repuso encogiéndose de hombros

-¿amigas, eh?

-Si, nada más... al menos por ahora

-¿por ahora? ¿qué quieres decir?

-Digo que me gustaría, llegar a tener una relación seria con alguna de ellas

-¿así que esto es como un programa de citas para ti, eh?- comentó el menor mientras notaba como el enojo - por las insuficientes respuestas de su hermano- emanaba de él (y como no lo tenía previsto se enojó aún más ^^U)

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Dime, ¿dónde debo ir para inscribirme!? ¿¡tengo que hacer algun tipo de prueba antes?!

-Kaoru... - Hikaru definitivamente creyó que su hermano había entendido algo mal ¿por qué se enfadaba tanto? Trató de entenderlo, pero de pronto su hermano dejó escapar un puñal que se enterró por completo en su pecho;

-¿qué tan buenas son en la cama Hikaru?

Ante tales palabras no pudo menos que sujetarlo con fuerza mientras se preparaba para golpearlo

-adelante...

-sabes que no puedo hacerlo – repuso soltándolo - no te entiendo... tú no eres así

-yo también creí conocerte... pensé que eras tan malcriado y egoista porque no eras más que un tonto ingenuo , pero veo que eres del tipo de sujeto que puede llegar a utilizar a la gente

-no entiendo ¿de qué hablas?

-Nunca entediste, así que da igual a estas alturas

-Kaoru, ¿todavía estas enojado por "eso"? Vamos Kaoru, no estaba en mi cabales, ya sabes

-sí, lo sé, bebiste mucho, viniste a casa, practicamente me violaste, dices que fue un error y ahora intentas embarazar a cuantas chicas puedas,¿no?

-Eso último no sé de donde lo sacaste ¬ ¬

-no es gracioso

-Kaoru... ¡fue solo un acto más de nuestro amor de hermanos! Siempre hemos hecho todo juntos, ¿no? ¡No empeora mucho las cosas el que tu primera vez haya sido conmigo!

-¿Mi primera vez, Hikaru? ¿Y qué pasa con la tuya?

-Yo no... no quise decir

-olvídalo

-Kaoru...

-si continuamos acabaremos por despertar a todos. Buenas noches

Obviamente esa noche ambos gemelos durmieron en piezas distintas, aunque ninguno pudo descansar lo suficiente.; independiente de la razón... ambos odiaban estar peleados.

Llegó la mañana, y junto con ella, el hermoso canto de las aves...

"que se amplifica de manera estruendosa e innecesaria" comentó un sonnoliento Hikaru

-¡¡HIKARU!! despierta ya ¿quieres?

-¿qué pasa?- "con las hermosas y encantadoras aves" pensó desilusionado

-El móvil está sonando – respondió su hermano. Hikaru iba a agregar un comentario más pero decidío callar; definitivamente y contrario de lo que había pensado, la discución con su hermano no había sido un sueño.

-Gracias Kaoru

-merezco más de un "gracias" ¿sabes? Esta cosa despertó a todos y ya nos estaba agotando la paciencia

-Kao...

-contesta rápido ¿quieres?- exclamó, impaciente, el menor antes de salir dando un portazo

-¿hola?¿ Misa-chan? ¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó sin poder apartar los ojos de la puerta que acababa de atravesar su hermano

-Necesito ... hablar contigo... es urgente

-¿urgente?

-si... yo... podemos vernos en algún lugar... no, espera... ¿podríamos vernos en tu casa Hikaru?

-Claro

-¿podría ser de inmediato? - la chica parecía estar cada vez más nerviosa

-De acuerdo

-muchas gracias, nos vemos

-sí, hasta luego

Extrañado Hikaru comenzó a prepararse para recibir a la chica rogando para que lo que escuchó acerca de que Kaoru iba a salir fuera cierto; no quería que las cosas empeoraran aún más de lo que estaban...

-¡Hikaru-kun! - una chica de cabello largo y sedoso saludaba desde la entrada

-Misa-chan ¿estás bien?

-Es complicado de responder

-¿eh?

-Estoy embarazada Hikaru

-¿qué que? - iba a decir "felicidades" cuando se dio cuenta de lo complicado de la situación, preocupado decidió preguntar: y...¿qué tengo que ver en esto? - al ver que la chica no dejaba de sonreir comenzó a desesperarse- ... tú, yo.. nosotros no... - Hikaru podía sentir como el mundo se le venía encima.

-cálmate – el chico que acompañaba a Misa se acercó, y de manera amigable colocó una mano sobre su hombro

-¿quién es él?- por un segundo quedó completamente paralizado- ¡soy menor de edad, no pueden arrestarme! - exclamó como su último recurso

-de verdad que eres tierno... es mi novio... y el futuro padre del hijo que espero Hikaru

-definitivamente mi corazón no resistirá algo como esto dos veces- repuso mientras lloraba de alegría, esperando que la chica no malinterpretara su reacción- b-bueno, pasen

Una vez dentro, se dirigieron a la sala, en donde les sirvieron te y galletas. Sólo después de que las sirvientas se retiraran, comenzaron a hablar otra vez

-Bueno -comenzó Hikaru- es muy lindo que hayas venido a contarme todo eso pero aún no entiendo por que querías hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia...

-Bueno, la noticia en sí puede parecer alegre, pero... - la atmosfera familiar que antes reinaba entre ellos dio paso a un ambiente deprimente, las sonrisas fueron reemplazadas por ojos llorosos y semblantes preocupados- ¿qué cres que dirán nuestros padres? Además, la familia de Kei posee varias clínicas ¡lo más seguro es que le exijan que me practique un aborto!

-¿aborto? - una voz ajena irrumpió en la conversación

-¿Kaoru?¡Kaoru esepera! ¡Maldición!, lo siento ¿podrían disculparme un minuto?

Apenas tuvo tiempo de escuchar un "claro" y salió en busca de su hermano. Definitivamente tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Llegó a la habitación de su hermano: la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru abre por favor! - Hikaru comenzó a gritar y golpear con todas sus fuerzas esperando que su hermano le permitiera pasar y explicar todo- ¡KAORU! MALDICIÓN! SI NO ABRES LA PUERTA YO... ¡AL DIABLO, SON ESO! ¡¡VOY A ENTRAR!!! - y sin más tomó algo de distancia y se lanzó contra la puerta, (que curiosamente se abrió limpiamente apenas chocó contra ella) Y cuando entró vio la única escena que por la cual habría dado incluso la vida para no tener que presenciarla jamás: Kaoru estaba apunto de cortar sus muñecas. Sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre él; no iba a permitir que aquel a quien amaba tanto hiciera algo como eso... nunca lo permitiría...

-¿Hikaru? ¡Hikaru estás sangrando! - en el descuido el terminó herido ^^

-¡Esto no es nada imbécil! dime por qué intentaste... algo como esto – murmuró al tiempo que lo abrazaba

-bueno, a mi... me gustan mucho las manzanas, ¿sabes? Y creo que soy bastante grande como para ...

-¿Eh? ¿manzanas?

Por toda respuesta Kaoru señaló una canasta con frutas que reposaba sobre la cama

-¿que significa esto?

-Qué hiciste el mayor papelón de tu vida al querer hacerte el héroe conmigo, hermanito

Hikaru, rojo como un tomate lo sueltó y se apartó bruscamente

-de todas formas ¿quien intentaría pelar manzanas en la oscuridad? - comentó en un vago intento de salir de aquella situación

-¿De qué estás hablando? Es medio día, las cortinas están cerradas pero hay suficiente luz no crees?

-Pero... pero... - por alguna razón ahora él era el que está algo molesto- ¿no te importo ?... ¿es que no escuchaste lo que...?

-¡oh, sí! Escuche muy bien "de principio a fin"

-¿de principio a fin?

-Si, ese Kei-kun es un buen sujeto, mucho mejor partido que tú, sin duda

-saliste corriendo

-bueno, no quería que pensaran que estaba espiando o algo, así que quise desaparecer rápidamente

-así que era eso... ¿qué haces? - Kaoru estaba usando una sábana para limpiar la herida de su brazo

-Aún estás sangrando- respondió sin darle importancia- por dios ¿quien puede hacerse tanto daño con un cuchillo de pan?

-No te rías, Estaba desesperado

-es cierto – para la sorpresa del mayor, Kaoru le plantó un beso en la mejilla- gracias por preocuparte Hikaru

-tonto ¿cómo querias que no lo hiciera?

-Y apropósito ¿cómo te armaste una historia como esa?

-¿eh?

-Tenía una trama muy interesante, la verdad; un hermano celoso y enamorado profundamente del otro, tanto así que llegaría incluso a quitarse la vida por él mientras que éste esta dispuesto a sacrificarse? ¿Que fue eso? ¿Una telenovela barata?

-Búrlate si quieres

-sigues siendo mi estúpido hermano mayor – comentó con desdén mientras le vendaba el brazo

-Kaoru... lamento lo de aquella vez, ¿sí?

-¿Por qué te disculpas ahora?

-Porque... si algo te pasara... no sé que haría, no me gustaría que peleáramos de nuevo

-tienes razón... y apropósito... yo tambíen tengo que disculparme

-¿por qué?

-Porque nunca nos acostamos juntos

-¿eh? - Hikaru estaba completamente desorientado ya que cada noche dormían juntos ^^

-¡Idiota me refiero a que nunca tuvimos sexo!

-Pero...

-llegaste medio borracho y te pusiste un poco más cariñoso que de costumbre así que forcejeamos un poco, luego te dormiste, al día siguiente estaba de mal humor porque no me dejaste dormir y pensé en hacerte esa broma para ver cómo reaccionabas

-Kaoru..- Hikaru temblaba de rabia- y ¿qué fue eso de "cómo son de buenas en la cama"?

-¡Ah, eso! Bueno, tú sabes cuanto me gustaban mis malvaviscos, ¿no?

-¿Esos importados que guardas bajo diez llaves?

-Sí ,esos

-¿qué pasa con eso?

-Pues, ese día, me puse a ver películas fui por un poco y recordé que... tú le habías regalados los últimos a una de tus "amiguitas" y que ¡aún no me los pagas!

-¡El barco se retrasó que quieres que haga! ¡Además ya me había disculpado por eso!

-¡Ah! es cierto!

¬ ¬ ¿por eso estabas tan enojado? - replicó dirigiéndole una mirada asesina- ¿sabes cuanto sufrí por lo mal que me trataste?

-¡Cal- calmeate Hikaru! - Kaoru no pudo menos que amedrentarse ante tal mirada

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Me las vas a pagar pequeño demonio!

Luego de eso los hermanos Hitachiin comenzaron una maratón por toda la mansión, ambos con muy buenos motivos, sin duda; el mayor tenía la intención de hacer pagar al menor y éste la intención de no pagar nada ^^

-y a propósito de demonios, ¿sabes algo Hikaru? - comentó como si tal cosa luego de esquivar un cojín lanzado por el aludido

-¿qúe? - respondió de mal humor el otro unos metros por detras

-¿sabes por qué me gustan tanto las manzanas?

-¿a qué biene eso?

-¿Sabes?

-Pues, no

-porque se dice que fueron el fruto prohibido y que a los humanos se les castigó severamente por comerlas

-¿eh? ¡Habla más fuerte que no te escucho!- exclamó Hikaru, olvidando por un instante su enojo, no obstante Kaoru continuó corriendo sin hacerle caso

-porque eran las frutas favoritas de los "demonios", Hikaru, especialmente las manzanas que aún están verdes ^^ – comentó en voz baja y, como si saboreara un algo invisible, relamió la comisura de sus labios. Al fin y al cabo,estaba contento por como se habían dado las cosas, que si bien habían sido algo confusas, le habían permitido avanzar en su relación de hermanos,o más bien, "en su amor de hermanos"... ambos habían dicho y hecho muchas cosas, que habrían dado para pensar a cualquiera acerca de los límites del amor y la hermandad... por su puesto que el estaba incluido en ese grupo. Hikaru, por otra parte... Hikaru probablemente no se hubiera dado cuenta del verdadero significado de todo aquello ... pero eso era otra cosa, que con el tiempo, el intentaría remediar ^^

De esta forma, luego de días de maratón, los gemelos rompieron un record Guinness y ahora planean participar en los próximos juegos Olímpicos XD

P.d.: Misa-chan nunca se practicó un aborto... Luego de esperar más de cinco horas por el regreso de Hikaru, y ver que era inútil seguir esperando, partieron rumbo a una isla en el Caribe en donde estuvieron escondidos hasta que nació su hijo. La peor parte - o la mejor no sabrían decirlo- fue lo mal que lo pasaron cuando fueron encontrados; sus padres los castigaron hasta que salieran de la universidad, por haberles ocultado todo, especialmente la existencia de su querida nieta.

Fin. ^^


End file.
